headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Simms
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Doctor Elizabeth Simms | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Westin Psychiatric Hospital, Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = Alive (Film) Deceased (Novel) | born = 1924 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Priscilla Pointer. | died = | 1st appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) | final appearance = | actor = Priscilla Pointer }} is a fictional psychiatrist and a supporting character in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Played by actress Priscilla Pointer, she appeared in the third installment in the series, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. Biography Doctor Elizabeth Simms was the senior psychiatrist at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital near Springwood, Ohio. She was a stern and sometimes cruel woman, who never doubted her own beliefs as they applied to psychological treatment of patients. In the year 1987, Simms' workload increased dramatically as new patients were being cycled through the system, many of whom were teenagers with suicidal tendencies. According to one of her colleague, Neil Gordon, Simms attributed teenage psychological trauma to "Sex, drugs, and rock and roll". Simms herself substantiated this by laying the blame of her patients' increasing nightmares on overt sexuality. One patient, Roland Kincaid, responded with, "Great. My dick is killing me". When it came to the deeper emotional scarring, Doctor Simms believed it to be the byproducts of guilt stemming from questionable morality. What Doctor Simms did not know, and could never understand, was that the younger patients at Westin Hills were not committing suicide, but rather, they were being targeted and murdered by an evil spirit that haunted them in their dreams named Freddy Krueger. Doctor Neil Gordon and an experienced specialist on pattern nightmares named Nancy Thompson understood the truth about what was really happening with these patients, though Gordon was more skeptical of the whole affair than Nancy. With great reservation, Neil entreated Doctor Simms to allow him to prescribe an experimental dream suppressant called Hypnocil. Simms was shocked and opposed to such an idea, but Gordon persisted. She eventually acquiesced, but with the codicil that Gordon would assume full responsibility if anything went wrong. Simms' concerns were unfortunately validated, though not because of Hypnocil. Neil Gordon and Nancy Thompson put several patients into a group hypnosis so that they could unlock the power of their Dream Warrior abilities. One of the group, Joey Crusel, however was attacked by Freddy. Simms entered the session room and found Joey unconscious on the floor in a coma. She informed the chief administrator, Doctor Carver, who promptly fired Doctor Gordon and Nancy Thompson. Though she disagreed on the ethics of Gordon's processes, she was sorry to see him go. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * Elizabeth Simms at the Movie Database * Elizabeth Simms at the Elm Street Wiki References ---- Category:1924 character births Category:Characters with biographies Category:Freddy Krueger victims Category:Deceased Characters